Harry Potter and the In Between
by Britt Snow
Summary: POST DH. SPOILER WARNING! Takes place one year after the defeat of Voldemort. This is the journey from then on. Includes HG and RH plus various other couples and characters. I suck at summaries so just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley was sleeping peacefully in his old room at the Burrow. He heard rumblings downstairs and opened his eyes slightly. Harry was throwing on a robe and walking quietly out of the room so as not to disturb him. It was only a few seconds later he heard footsteps much to light for Harry. Then, the curtains were drawn back and light was beaming the exposed windows.

"Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend properly?"

"Ginny, don't kid. Hermione isn't going to be back for another week," Ron mumbled. Hermione was still visiting with her parents at their new home in London. It had been three weeks since she left. Ron was tempted to go back to sleep and dream of that moment, but Ginny wasn't allowing that.

"Ronald, I'm telling you – your girlfriend is in my room at this very moment unpacking and waiting on you to get your lazy bum out of bed," Ginny said. With that she walked out the room and he heard her heading down the stairs.

_Surely, she would have sent an owl_, Ron thought, but decided to get up anyway. Ginny had been teasing Ron for a week now so it was doubtful that Hermione was here, but he smelled breakfast and his stomach was rumbling already. Grabbing a robe, he headed down stairs to find Ginny and Harry fighting over a piece of toast.

"Seriously Harry, I will make you another one. Give it here," Ginny said attempting to take the toast from Harry's hand, which was dangling over her head.

"That's not what I want," Harry said, smiling widely. He leaned in to kiss her but Ron's now loud arrival stopped him.

"That'll be enough of that," Ron said bitterly.

"Why? They're just flirting. It's not as if we don't do it," a voice from behind said. Ron turned to find Hermione standing in the doorway looking more beautiful that he remembered. With one swift movement, he picked her up and kissed her.

"That'll be enough of that," Ginny mocked. Harry let out a low laugh and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek before heading into the living room. Ginny went about finishing the cooking, waiting on the moment when her mother would return. Molly had been at Bill and Fleur's for several days now helping with the newest Weasley grandchild, Victoire Isabelle. Arthur had already left for work, which left the now adult witches and wizards alone for the first time in many many months. After the defeat of Voldemort and the loss of Fred and others, Molly had become increasingly protective. She insisted that Harry and Hermione stay at the Burrow and she even had Charlie and Percy home for several weeks before she finally slacked up.

Noticing the last of the food was done; Ginny cut it off and brought it all into the living room. After placing it on the coffee table, she took a seat beside Harry who was already digging in. Ron and Hermione were too busy snogging to be bothered with food, which was truly saying something for Ron.

An hour later, the food was gone and the kitchen was clean. Ginny had headed upstairs to shower, which left the trio alone. Ron and Hermione were snuggled up on the couch and Harry was sitting on the loveseat shaking his head.

"Something wrong, mate?" questioned Ron.

"Nothing is wrong, but I have to ask. Have you two stopped snogging since you started a year ago?" he said, now laughing. It seemed that every time Harry was with the two of them, they were making out.

"Nah. I see no point in it," Ron answered, which caused Hermione to giggle in a very un-Hermione like way.

"So when's the wedding?" Harry quipped, which stopped both Ron and Hermione's laughs.

"How - in Merlin's name - do you know that?" Hermione squealed. Ron had just proposed before she left for London and they were waiting until the weekend family dinner to tell anyone.

"You honestly thought Ginny wouldn't tell her own fiancé that she was **FINALLY** getting a new sister-in-law? It's all she's talked about," Harry said laughing. Ron was looking at Hermione now with a slight amount of irritation.

"You told Ginny? What happened to "Ronald, really...we should do this together," Ron said in a high pitched voice. "Huh?"

"You didn't really expect me not to tell anyone did you?" Hermione finally said. Ron began laughing at her, which normally would not have helped his case, but she began to laugh too.

"What are we laughing at?" Ginny asked as she made her way down the stairs and onto the seat beside Harry.

"You told Harry?" Hermione said, feigning anger at her closet female friend.

"Oops..."

"Seriously though, when are you two getting married? Mum is itching to plan the wedding and worry about tiny little bows on stupid little things," Ron stated.

"Actually it will be a whole lot sooner than expected...like this August," replied Ginny. Upon her reply, Hermione squealed but Ron gave Harry a deathly glare.

"That's only two months away. You haven't gone and knocked up my sister before marrying her have you? You'll have a shotgun wedding, will you?" Ron's voice rose.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, let's get two things straight," Ginny stated rather calmly.

"The first is that you really need to quit watching Muggle television. What is a shotgun wedding anyway? The second is that NO, I am not pregnant. I've gotten myself a job of sorts," Ginny said. Ron death glare lifted and turned to one of confusion.

"What sort of job?" Ron questioned her.

"I tried out for the Holyhead Harpies and was given a spot on the team," Ginny stated rather proudly. Harry was beaming.

"You're moving?" Hermione asked.

"In a few months. Harry's job with the Ministry won't be a problem though. He'll be able to use the Floo of course," Ginny said to both Ron and Hermione's joyous but sad looks.

"That's really great Ginny. Really, I'm just sad we won't be so close," Hermione said and with that she got up to hug Ginny. Ron mumbled something and finally muttered a "No bloody way" at Ginny's acceptance onto a professional Quidditch team.

"Speaking of work," Harry asked "Hermione, when do you start at the Ministry?"

"Two more days. I really just can not believe I wasn't hired as an assistant. Really, they usually promote from within and I can't imagine why they would place me as third in command over the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, truly baffled.

"Well I wonder...could it be that you are absolutely brilliant?" Ron said, now looking as proud as Harry had been earlier. Hermione blushed a shade of red similar to Ron and Ginny's hair. Ginny was now tugging on Harry's robe and giving him a coy look.

"Well, I think Harry and I are going to leave you two alone," Ginny said quickly and with that they took off upstairs. Ron's normal yelling about respecting his sister was silenced by a passionate kiss from his soon to be wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** _I started this story back in August 2007 and well, things got in the way. However, I'm debating picking it up again and I thought that I'd see how it was recieved before I dived into it. Let's say 4 or 5 reviews and I'll get to work on another chapter._

_To those that started reading this months ago, I really apologize. I know how much it sucks to like the first chapter and then not get anything else from the author. Please accept my apologies and read this! Oh and review! :D_

* * *

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny was getting very agitated as Molly pulled and tugged at her hair.

"She's running late. Now sit still. I have a million things to do and your hair was not one of them," Molly said, feigning irritation. Ginny sighed, but said no more. She knew her mother was stressed out from planning the wedding. A knock at the door brought Ginny to her feet, even as Molly was pushing her back down.

"Harry, for the last time, no you can not see me. Now go back to Ron's room before I hex you," Ginny said through the door. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand and opened the door slightly so she couldn't be seen, but her wand could.

"Not Harry," Hermione's voice said and Ginny threw the door open to see Hermione carrying her dress and a suitcase.

"Thank Merlin. Hermione, darling, do something with her hair and calm her down. She almost hexed her father earlier," Molly said, as she laid down the brush and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Hermione grabbed a carrot of the tray sitting on Ginny's bed. "What happened to you hair?" Hermione asked, stifling a giggle. The flaming red hair that belonged to Ginny was piled messily on top of her head. Ginny shot her a look and Hermione took a bite out of the carrot, studying her best friend's hair for a second.

"Up or down?" Ginny say back down in front of her vanity and studied her own face. "Down. Harry likes it down."

"Down it is." Hermione finished her carrot and grabbed the brush. Pulling through Ginny's long hair, she smiled at her friend's reflection in the mirror.

"Why were you late this morning?" Ginny reached over and grabbed a carrot of her own.

"Nothing important. Hand me the curlers."

"You're never late. For anything. Big or small?" Ginny's hand hovered over the hot curlers before handing a large one to Hermione.

"I just had some things to do before the wedding. Is Ron with Harry?" Hermione eyes shifted down to Ginny's hair when she caught Ginny looking at her reflection.

"Of course. He was late too, by the way. Honestly, if you two were snogging then I don't care to know why you were late," Ginny said, shaking her head. Hermione placed a hand on top of it to stop her.

"Snogging isn't why I'm late and I couldn't tell you why Ronald was late. I left before he woke up." Hermione grabbed another curler and began to roll again when she dropped the curler. She bent down quickly to grab it and came up fast, dizzying herself.

"No surprise there. He loves his sleep." Ginny said as she turned to Hermione, who was now a very unflattering shade of green.

"Bloody hell. 'Mione. My brother's gone and gotten you pregnant, hasn't he?" Ginny stood and faced Hermione, who was now holding onto the the vanity.

"Oh Merlin. Just sit down," Ginny said as she guided her friend to the bed.

"How far along are you?" Ginny said, as excitement began to creep into her worried face.

"Almost two months. It seems that my return home brought more than me," Hermione said, laughing a tiny bit.

"Does Ron know yet?" Hermione shook her head no. "Ginny, you can not say a word to anyone. I know how excited you get about these things and today is not the day. Your mother would lose her marbles if she found out about this."

"She'll know eventually."

"Not today she won't. I'm telling you right now that I will hex you into next year if you breathe a word of this to anyone," Hermione said, looking at Ginny with a deadly glare.

"Not a word."

"GINNY! You've got an hour!" Molly called from downstairs.

"An hour! Oh Merlin, it'll take ages longer than that to make me look presentable," Ginny mimicked her mother, but went back to the vanity regardless.

"Are you really not nervous?" Hermione asked, as she rolled Ginny's hair quickly.

"Why should I be nervous? I get to be Mrs. Harry Potter in a an hour and that's all I've wanted since I was literally a little girl. This day couldn't have come sooner," Ginny said, completely relaxed and happy.

"You sound like a bloody occasion card," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe so. But I know that he is who I was meant for. He's my soul mate," Ginny said quietly, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry. We don't have time to redo your makeup. Cry like a baby after Harry sees you," Hermione said smiling.

With a sniffle, Ginny nodded and focused on remembering her vows. However, the fact the she was going to marry the man of her dreams in less than an hour, left her feeling hopelessly in love and oblivious to the chaos that was about to come crashing down on all of them.


End file.
